


Se parece a ti.

by Noed318



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Remembrance Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noed318/pseuds/Noed318
Summary: Eriol ama demasiado a Tomoyo y la recuerda cada día y a cada momento... y como no hacerlo si ella se parece tanto.





	Se parece a ti.

Era tarde por la noche y el pelinegro seguía detrás de aquel escritorio revisando papeles y datos de la empresa, esa sería otra de sus tantas noches de trabajo, pero esta noche su mente no estaba concentrada en lo que tenía que hacer. Sus azules ojos volvieron a centrarse en aquella foto que descansaba, en aquel marco de plata, en el lado derecho del escritorio, y su mente volvió a perderse.  
“Estaba concentrado terminando de revisar un contrato, cuando sintió una fuerte mirada sobre él. Levanto la vista, sobre el delgado marco de sus lentes, y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios ante aquella sensual visión.  
El largo cabello negro caía, por los hombros y la espalda de esa mujer, en una cascada de rulos, remarcando las curvas de aquel cuerpo perfecto, que solo era cubierto por un delicado conjunto de encaje en color violeta. El pelinegro tragó duro y sus ojos recorrieron esas piernas que estaban enfundadas en unas finas medias, también violetas, hasta la mitad de los muslos, pasaron por su sexo cubierto con un culotte que calzaba sobre esas tentadoras caderas como una segunda piel, los orbes azules continuaron su camino por ese plano vientre hasta llegar a esos turgentes senos semi-escondidos bajo la delicada tela del sostén, que solo realzaba los níveos y redondos pechos. El plateado colgante en forma de mariposa le anunció el inicio de aquel esbelto cuello, que él adoraba recorrer y marcar con besos, y termino en ese rostro perfecto, que lucía aún más hermoso con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ahí el amor de su vida hermosa y sensual.  
Se levantó e inclino un poco la cabeza para verla mejor, dejo los lentes sobre los papeles, que leía hacia un momento, y se remojo los labios con la punta de la lengua antes de ponerse de pie, rodear el escritorio y dar unos pasos hacia aquella visión. Sus azules ojos se encontraron con aquellos increíbles ojos violetas, y una sonrisa de lado se formó en sus labios al notar que ella se mordió su labio inferior antes de esbozar una sonrisa.  
―¿Qué hace una cosita sexy como tú aquí? ―dijo mientras volvía a pasear su mirada, cargada de deseo, por ese escultural cuerpo.  
Esas mejillas volvieron a ponerse rojas y en cuanto ella abrió un poco la boca para responder, él avanzó apoderándose de aquellos rosados y tentadores labios, que rápidamente respondieron al intenso beso del pelinegro. Con su brazo derecho la sujetó por la cintura y la pegó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, y al instante su mano izquierda estaba sobre la nuca de la mujer haciendo más profundo y urgente el beso. Se separaron un momento, porque sus pulmones ardían pidiendo oxígeno. Sus ojos nuevamente se encontraron, el deseo de cada uno se reflejaba en ellos, y eso termino de desatar la pasión.  
La camisa del pelinegro no tardo nada en volar por el aire, sus labios, y manos, comenzaron a recorrer ese cuerpo, que ya había marcado como suyo en más de una ocasión, y que ahora estaba atrapado entre la pared y su excitado cuerpo. Las manos de la mujer recorrieron su espalda marcándola con las uñas a su pasó y arrancando así un gemido al pelinegro.  
Las manos del hombre recorrieron con devoción y delicadeza aquel cuerpo, hasta sujetarla por las nalgas y levantarla, como si no pesara nada, sin despegarla de la pared, ni dejar de besarla. Las suaves piernas de la mujer rodearon la cintura del pelinegro, apretando su, notoriamente húmedo sexo, contra aquella erección, acto que les sacó un gemido a ambos…  
―¿Por qué te gusta tanto enloquecerme? ―susurró él en el oído de la nívea, antes de morderle el lóbulo y hacerla estremecerse.  
―Porque a ti te encanta que lo haga ―respondió también en un susurro, aunque con algo de dificultad, pues su respiración ya estaba bastante agitada. Aquel perfume de lilas, tan característico de ella inundo sus sentidos y sin poder resistirlo más mordió suavemente ese delicado cuello, obteniendo por respuesta un gemido que lo éxito aún más…”  
El timbre de su celular lo devolvió a la realidad. Pestañeo varias veces y miró a su alrededor, no había nadie más que él. Volvió su vista hacia el celular, ese inoportuno aparato, que seguía sonando a un lado de su computadora, lo tomó y leyó la pantalla, “Vete a dormir” una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y detuvo la alarma.  
―Gracias por preocuparte siempre por mi amor ―susurró volviendo a mirar a la mujer en aquella fotografía. Apago la computadora y sin tocar nada más salió de su estudio y subió las escaleras.  
Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible entró en aquella rosada habitación, miró con ternura el tranquilo dormir de su pequeño ángel y depositó un suave beso sobre su negro cabello, tratando de no despertarla, y de la misma forma que entró se retiró de la habitación para ingresar en la siguiente puerta. Caminó en la oscuridad hasta la cama, se desvistió tirando la ropa a un lado y se puso el pijama. A pocos minutos de estar en la cama cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.  
“Ella bailaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, aquel vestido blanco que la hacía lucir aún más perfecta se movía con total naturalidad, mientras sus ojos violetas lo buscaban a cada instante. Pasaba de un hombre a otro, bailando unos minutos con cada uno, hasta que finalmente volvió a quedar entre los brazos del pelinegro de ojos azules, quien tampoco le había despegado los ojos de encima en ningún momento.  
―Señora Hiiragizawa… ¿le dije que luce totalmente hermosa hoy? ―preguntó pegándola a su cuerpo sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música.  
―Creo que no señor Hiiragizawa ―respondió ella con una sonrisa acercando sus labios a los de él.  
―Eres hermosa y te amo con todo mi ser Tomoyo ―la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer se amplió, si eso era posible, y besó con dulzura esos labios que tantas cosas le hacían sentir.  
―Yo también te amo con todo mí ser esposo mío. Mi Eriol”  
Esas palabras sonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez. Escuchó el tic tac del reloj sobre la mesita de noche, no sabía qué hora era, pero tampoco quería abrir los ojos, solo deseaba seguir con aquel sueño pero el ruido de unos pasitos llamó su atención.  
―Papi, papi, papi ―la dulce voz de su niña lo llamaba. La sintió subirse a la cama, pero él no se movió―, papi despierta ―dijo la pequeña mientras comenzaba a apretarle las mejillas, con lo que Eriol no pudo evitar una sonrisa antes de atrapar ese pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y hacerle algunas cosquillas mientras la acostaba a su lado sin poder dejar de reía junto a ella―. No papá ―dijo finalmente la pequeña tratando de controlar su respiración y él se detuvo volviendo a caer completamente en la cama.  
―Buen día preciosa ―susurró Eriol sin poder despegar sus ojos de esa pequeña de cinco años de cabello negro despeinado y ojos de un extraño azul violáceo.  
―Buen día papi ―respondió la niña con una sonrisa, que a él le pareció no terminaba de llegar a esos ojitos que alumbraban sus días― es domingo tienes que levantarte ―agregó sujetando la camisa del pijama de su padre y tratando de mover el cuerpo del pelinegro.  
―Emma duerme conmigo un ratito más ―propuso con un tono algo remolón, mientras abrazaba a la niña y volvía a cerrar sus ojos.  
―No papá, levántate tenemos que ir a ver a mamá ―aun sin verla Eriol sabía que estaba haciendo puchero. Abrió sus ojos y comprobó que así era. Al igual que su madre esa niña lo conseguía todo de él sin demasiada dificultad.  
―Tienes razón tenemos que acomodarnos ―sin más se levantó de la cama, oportunidad que la niña aprovecho para comenzar a saltar, mientras él buscaba algo de ropa―, Emma ―dijo en un tono de advertencia, con lo cual la pequeña se detuvo en el acto― ¿Por qué no elijes tu ropa princesa? ―preguntó mirando de reojo a la pequeña pelinegra.  
―OK ―respondió la niña en un tono completamente dulce y al instante salió rumbo a su habitación.  
Eriol se puso una camisa azul, pantalón negro y unos zapatos también negros, y sin perder mucho tiempo caminó a la habitación de su hija. Sabía que si la dejaba sola mucho tiempo terminaría sacando toda la ropa que tenía. Al entrar en la habitación vio a esa niña algo despeinada que se miraba al espejo mientras sostenía delante suyo un vestido blanco atravesado por una faja verde con algunas flores rosadas, mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión de duda. Imagen que, inevitablemente, trajo un recuerdo a la mente del hombre…  
“Estaba recostado en la cama sin poder quitar sus ojos de la figura de su mujer. Tomoyo se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él buscando que ponerse. Sacaba un vestido y lo mostraba sobre su cuerpo frente al espejo, con una expresión de duda en su rostro y volvía a repetir las acciones una y otra vez.  
―¿Eriol que te parece este? ―preguntó finalmente mostrándole un vestido negro.  
―¿Sabes qué?... cualquiera de esos te va a quedar perfecto ―respondió el pelinegro logrando que Tomoyo se sonrojara. Le encantaba hacer eso, pues esa mujer lucia aún más hermosa así.  
―Si por ahora, pronto ya no me van a quedar tan bien ―agregó la nívea mientras dejaba el vestido y acariciaba su todavía plano vientre.  
―Claro que no… vas a verte más hermosa aun ―declaró Eriol acercándose a ella y besándola con pasión.”  
―Ese te va a quedar hermoso princesa ―sentenció provocando que la pequeña se girara a verlo con una sonrisa.  
Sin dar más vueltas le puso el vestido y unos zapatos blancos a la niña, antes de ayudarla a cepillar su negro cabello. Finalmente desayunaron y salieron en el auto rumbo a su destino.  
La pequeña cantó durante el viaje una canción que había aprendido esa semana en el pre escolar, y Eriol pensó, que su pequeña tenía la misma dulce y encantadora voz de su madre. Se detuvieron a comprar unas flores y cuando volvieron a estar en el auto Emma preguntó.  
―¿Cómo se llamaban estas? ―mientras miraba aquel ramillete de cuatro flores amarillas.  
―Crisantemos ―respondió Eriol con una sonrisa como siempre.  
―Son los favoritos de mamá… ¿Por qué?  
―Por que florecen durante todo el año y siempre le recordaron al jardín de su abuela ―la niña lo miró por un instante para luego volver a centrarse en las flores, sin decir nada más en los pocos minutos que quedaban de camino. Eriol noto que algo le sucedía a su niña, pero prefirió no preguntar, la conocía bien y sabía que no iba a durar mucho sin decirle.  
El ojiazul detuvo el auto, bajó y le abrió la puerta trasera a la niña, que se estaba desabrochando el cinturón para bajar. La pequeña tomó la mano de su papá como de costumbre y ambos caminaron por aquel verde prado. Emma apretaba las flores contra su pecho y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa algo triste. Después de unos minutos se detuvieron y la niña trató de ampliar su sonrisa, la cual no duro mucho.  
―Hola amor ―susurró Eriol mirando aquel rostro que tanto amaba.  
Emma soltó la mano de su padre y se acercó a la gris lapida, dejo las flores sobre el pasto y le dio un suave beso a la foto de su madre.  
―Mami te trajimos tus flores favoritas ―dijo con la voz algo trémula―, ya sé por qué te gustan, papá me lo dijo… ¿y sabes algo? ―preguntó en un susurro― a mí también me gustan, porque me recuerdan a ti, aunque no hayas estado conmigo yo te quiero mucho y…  
El corazón de Eriol se encogió al escuchar esas palabras. Se agacho para estar a la altura de la niña y le habló.  
―Emma ―la interrumpió. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y los de la niña se veían más violetas que nunca―… Mamá te amo con todo el corazón, igual o más de lo que te amo yo…  
―Sé que me amo pero… pero… ¿Por qué no se quedó conmigo? ―preguntó nuevamente con la voz temblorosa mientras sus ojitos comenzaban a nublarse por las lágrimas.  
―Fue un accidente, pero de eso te voy a hablar cuando seas más grande, mucho más grande… todo lo que tienes que saber es que mamá te amaba tanto que eligió que tú te quedaras aquí conmigo para que yo pudiera cuidarte y que tú me cuides a mí ―las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Eriol, todavía le dolía demasiado recordar aquel incidente.  
“La enfermera le permitió el paso a la sala donde se encontraba su amada Tomoyo, su cuerpo estaba rodeado por médicos que la revisaban y trataban de hacer lo posible por salvarla. Volvió a maldecir a aquel auto que cruzó esa luz roja mientras su esposa, con una barriga que entraba en los siete meses cruzaba por la senda peatonal al salir de su control médico.  
―Señor Hiiragizawa, haremos todo lo posible para que ambas estén bien, pero debo advertirle que su esposa no se encuentra bien…  
―Eriol ―la voz de Tomoyo era muy débil, pero el pelinegro la escuchó y se apresuró a acercarse a ella.  
―Aquí estoy amor… todo va a estar bien…  
―No sabes mentirme, por eso te amo ―dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa―… promete que le dirás cuanto la amo ―Suplicó casi sin voz mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.  
―Tu misma se lo dirás Tomoyo… ¿Tomoyo?...  
Aquellos ojos violetas que iluminaban su vida se habían cerrado, y antes de que pudiera notarlo lo estaban sacando de la habitación. Le pidieron tomar una decisión y con un tremendo dolor en el alma, eligió, sabiendo cual sería la elección de su amada Tomoyo…”  
Sintió las manitos de la niña limpiando sus mejillas. Sus brazos rodearon aquel delicado cuerpito y aquellos bracitos correspondieron el abrazo, enlazándose alrededor de su cuello.  
―Papi no estés tristes, si mamá nos ve llorando se va a enojar ―dijo Emma con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas que ella también estaba derramando―… y la abuela también se va a enojar si se entera ―agregó hipando un poco y provocando una sonrisa en su padre.  
―No hay que contarle a la abuela ―dijo el pelinegro mirando a su niña―. Quiero que sepas, que puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras saber sobre tu mamá… no quiero que tengas dudas o guardes rencores hacia ella ―la pequeña solo asintió y volvió a abrazarlo.  
Así permanecieron por un rato, en el cual Eriol tarareaba una canción que siempre tranquilizaba a su niña. Emma dejo de llorar y su respiración se volvió más tranquila y acompasada, lo que le hizo notar a Eriol que la pequeña se había dormido. La levanto sin moverla demasiado para no despertarla. Volvió a mirar la foto de su amada Tomoyo y susurró.  
―Parece que después de todo nuestro ángel si necesitaba un rato más de sueño ―sonrió― sé que vas a decir, que no la deje terminar pero mi corazón no soportaría que te reprochara algo… y sí, sé que solo tiene cinco años y que va a entender cuando sea más grande ―un suspiro se escapó de sus labios―… se parece a ti, en tantos sentidos que en verdad cuando está a mi lado me siento tan feliz como cuando estaba contigo… te amo y te extraño tanto Tomoyo, espérame nos volveremos a ver, pero todavía no… todavía tengo mucho que hacer y ver aquí ―la última frase la dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar sin despegar sus ojos de la pequeña que llevaba dormida entre sus brazos.  
El destino le había quitado a la mujer que amaba, pero a su vez le dejo otro motivo para vivir, esa pequeña que alegraba sus días a cada momento con cada cosa que hacía. Una niña que llevaba su sangre y se parecía demasiado al amor de su vida.


End file.
